On Again, Off Again
On Again, Off Again is the 2nd episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Tuesday, September 16, 2003. Plot Barney and his friends learn all about "on and off" while using their imaginations and creativity together. Recap Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Beth *Mario *Sarah Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first Barney & Friends Season 8 episode to not have Barney Third Generation Songs. **The first appearance of Baby Bop's teddy bear. **The first time Nick wears tap dancing shoes. *Nick wore the same Hawaiian shirt with the same orange T. shirt from A-Counting We Will Go!, *Mario wore the same shirt from Dance with Me, It's Showtime! and Steve Gets the Sniffles. *Beth wore the same light blue frilly shirt from *Sarah wore the same light purple T. shirt from Clip from On Again, Off Again # Barney Theme Song (Walk Around the Block with Barney's version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Hi Sarah (Walk Around the Block with Barney!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Find some things about On and Off! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Stick with Imagination!) # Barney comes to life (Stick with Imagination!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney says "Hi everybody!". (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party!) # Beth wearing a silly hat (Clip and audio from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups For A Day!, Barney Songs (video) and Barney's Talent Show) # Barney A Silly Hat (Season 2 version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Hats! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stop! Go!) #Hi, Baby Bop! () # # # # # #Nick # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #nap # # # # # # #And remember, I Love You! (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney comes to the a helping hand for growing children (Movin' Along) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Movin' Along) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (coming soon on YouTube on , ) # At the end of the Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children (Splish! Splash!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Splish! Splash!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Excellent Exercise!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Excellent Exercise!) # Move Your Body (instrumental) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Twice Is Nice! from Season 3) # I Love To Read (Intermental!) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from Are We There Yet? and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Barney End Credits (Going on a Bear Hunt's version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) Audio from On Again, Off Again # Barney Theme Song (On Again, Off Again's version) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Hi Tina (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Big and Little things!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from On Again, Off Again and Celebrating Around the World!) # Barney comes to life (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Everyone is Special! (episode) and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Barney saying "Hi Everybody!". (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # It's a Hat for Barney!!!!!!!!! Silly!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! (with the audio) and Audio from On Again, Off Again, Super Scrambler! and Let's Show Respect!) # Barney A Silly Hat (2003 Version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Costumes! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Hi, Baby Bop! () # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Thanks to Barney (Clip from Classical Cleanup! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Let's make a pretend castle! (Clip and Audio from On Again, Off Again, ) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (On Again, Off Again's version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from On Again, Off Again) Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (On Again, Off Again) *(spins to sparkle, we see Child is bonce the tiny ball on stairs outside) * Original 2003 PBS/PBS Kids airing version Coming soon on "YouTube" on ... 2005 PBS/PBS Kids WNED re-airing version 2007 PBS/PBS Kids WNED re-airing version Coming soon on "YouTube" on Saturday, December 22nd, 2018 at 2:00 PM. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation